Tied but never equal
by xDarkDesiresLightx
Summary: 12 Days. It took 12 days, on one of his off days of scavenging the woods and sections of the earth that Clarke could be hiding in to finally come face to face with the Sky Princess, Wanheda. AU Bellarke 3.01


_2,193 dead_

That was his cross to bear since landing on earth to protect just one life, his sister's life. The only life that mattered; At least the only life that mattered then. He watches night after night on duty for any change of movement in the landscape around the camp. Kane, Abbey, O, Monty, and even Jasper knows what he is really looking out for. A flash of sunshine amidst the inky blackness that enfolds the sky, holding it captive.  
The others think he is on grounder look-out, afraid that Lexa and her tribe will take advantage now that the Princess is gone, but he doesn't have to worry about the Grounder Commander because as much as he hates to admit it the Commander has fallen under the spell of the Sky Princess just like him, and just like Finn. He shakes his head trying to dispel the thoughts of the Princess, his princess and focus on the matter at hand, trying to figure out who should be on guard duty with him. _  
Anyone but Jasper_ he thinks as he walks into the medical bay in search of the Chancellor.  
"Bellamy! There you are, I've been looking all over for you." Raven calls out to him walking over, with only a slight hitch in her step from the brace.  
Stopping in his tracks he waits for her to make a stop in front of him before asking what she needs when all she does is stare at him.  
"I wanted to let you know that I finished that thing you've had me working on for about three months now." She tells him evasively as the bay is filled with inquisitive ears and even more loud mouths.  
"Oh thanks, awesome should I come pick it up now?" He asks a bit more light in his eyes.  
"Nah, I am having Miller and a few of the other wanna-be Bellamy's bringing it over to your tent. Just thought I would let you know." She says before flashing him a small knowing smile and a friendly pat on the back before she heads out into the sun.  
He continues on his way, saying a hello to the younger ones before finding the Chancellor setting a broken bone.  
"How is he holding up?" He asks stepping up to the table to take a glance at a clearly buzzed jasper smiling at his bent out of whack arm.  
"Pretty good, considering he can't feel any of the pain yet." Abby answers before yanking the arm back into place with an audible snap.  
He can't help the cringe that over takes him as he sees her brutal nature with her patient. Then again it is the second time this week that Jasper has been in Medic for something completely his own doing.  
"Did you want to see me about something?" She asks stepping away from the piece of shrapnel that is being used as a table.  
"Uh, oh, uh yeah I did but if your busy I can always come back." He said fidgeting nervously and stuttering. _What the hell is wrong with you?_ He berated himself as he took a deep breath and began again.  
"Yes if you have a moment." He says composing himself and staring the chancellor of the ground in the eye.  
"Sure meet me in my quarters in ten minutes, I have to give Jasper another talking to and hopefully this one sticks with him." She says before turning back around and using her 'mom' voice on the reckless devil may care teenager.

What is it Bellamy?" Abbey asked getting straight down to business as soon as her foot hit the entrance to her chambers.  
He scratched the back of his neck before running a sheepish hand through his hair once before taking a gulp of air and meeting the "problem" head on.  
"I wanted to speak to you about a situation." He began shakily, shuffling his feet.  
"Is there something wrong with the wall?" she wonders aloud.  
"What, oh no, no. The wall is fine. I'm not here about the camp. I wanted to ask you a question unrelated to the camp." He said before stuffing his hands in his pockets.  
"Okay what did you want to ask?" she inquired.  
"I was wondering if you would mind if I asked-" He barged on forward no matter how awkward he felt.  
"Bellamy, Chancellor." Lincoln calls to them as he interrupts the very awkward and stilted conversation. Looking over at Lincoln with a look of mixed emotions ranging from thankfulness for the interruption and annoyance that he would have to start over once the matter was taken care of.  
"What is it Lincoln?" Abby asked, turning away from him and toward the freshly-dressed new interpreter for Arkadia.  
"Indra is here to speak to you." He tells her before sweeping his eyes over to him before turning to lead them to the impromptu meeting.  
He catches Abby's eye before hurrying after his friend not waiting for her to catch up. He had a feeling that it involved Clarke some way or another if he understood the slight look that Lincoln flashed his way.  
"Is this about Clarke? Is she with Lexa?" He asked, even though his chest ached in pain at the thought of the Princess living among enemies. Where he couldn't protect her like Augustus used to protect Lexa. Lincoln just gave him a sideways glance as they entered into the training room before walking over to Indra and speaking in his native tongue just as Abbey came to stand beside me.  
"What news do you have? Is it about your commander? Our treaty?" She asked.  
Indra and Lincoln shared a look before she nodded to him to speak.  
"The Grounders of the Ice and Fog, along with the Tree tribe all have a price on a person named Wanheda." Lincoln tells him as Indra looks around the training room with interest and a bit of pride as Octavia tackles one of Kane's guard's with ease.  
"Wenheda? Who is that?" Abbey and him ask in unison, a tinge of worry and a bit of curiosity coloring there words.  
"yuj gada frag thoudnz" Indra spoke fluently, looking back at him and the Chancellor.  
"The one who commands death." Lincoln translates, looking solely at him.  
A sliver of dread shot up his spine as his favorite poem clouds his mind. _'Now I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds._ The words played on a loop, the only thing he could hear clearly. All else sounded like static. Snapping out of the mini panic-attack he heard Indra say something about a warrior made of liquid sun.  
"Clarke." Her name felt funny slipping past his lips, yet at the same time a rush a warmth flooded his body. Cutting Lincoln off, he was sure it had to be Clarke, there was only one person who could be a warrior made of the sun. Turning to Abbey with determination he demanded to be allowed to set out to go look for this Wanheda. As soon as possible.  
His Chancellor gave him a simple decisive nod before he bid Indra goodbye and stalking off to find the rest of his band of merry men and women. So with his friends and sister in tow they set off to find Wanheda. With every day that didn't result in a reunion with his Princess made him more irritable then Murphy.  
12 Days. It took 12 days, on one of his off days of scavenging the woods and sections of the earth that Clarke could be hiding to finally come face to face with the Sky Princess, Wanheda.  
It was as if time itself had stopped as he wrapped his hands around her, and time began again as her arms wrapped around him; holding on for dear life.  
"What took you so long to come home Princess?" He asked quietly into her hair, not having the strength or the want to let her out of his arms for even a moment.  
"I had to make sure we were even. I went through every personal file in Mount Weather and now I know that we are even. I have killed 2,193 people as well. So I'm back because I couldn't live with the guilt of you forgiving me for something that could have us off balance as a team. As partners, as leaders of our people. If that happened we would fail, and the guilt would consume me." She says disentangling herself to look at him with a pleading look in her eyes.  
"We might be tied on the number but we will never be equal. You don't get it do you Clarke? You might have killed all those people in Mount Weather and a few others along the way but your reasoning behind that decision and every other decision is completely for the good of our people. Unlike mine, the people that I have killed- all those mother and fathers and families on the Ark, I killed them for my own selfish need and wants to protect Octavia. SO don't think that we are ever equals Princess because you did what you had t do for the good of our friends and those we love. I know you don't want absolution for all those people but I am giving it to you anyways. Don't you think that Miller or Roma or any of the others would forgive you a thousand times over for saving them and their friends from the mountain and everything else we have come up against?" He said trying to explain the difference between the Princess and the Fugitive.  
"What about Jasper? He won't ever forgive me." She mumbled, toeing the dirt with her boot.  
He let out a big sigh before lifting her chin up so she could meet his eyes and understand the truth in them. "Jasper is angry, and sad, and hurt by what happened to Maya but in time he will forgive you and don't think for a second he won't because you are the reason he is even alive and had the privilege of spending what little time he had with Maya. Don't forget I was the one that wanted to let the boy from Farm station with an affinity for googles to just die from his wound." He reminded her, getting a small smile out of her at the memory of them arguing over a screaming Jasper.  
"Come on, I think you need a drink." He told her leading her pass the gate of the camp.  
The kids surrounded them in a matter of moments as soon as word was spread amongst the guards on the wall. Letting go of her for a moment as she was engulfed in hugs he noticed Raven off to the side smiling slyly at him before motioning over to him. Taking one last glance at his princess he walked over to Raven who simply told him to hold out his hand. Doing as he was told she dropped a silver band with intricate detailing etched into it before shooting him a look and walking over to welcome the people's princess home.  
His princess, his equal in all that matters and eventually, hopefully his wife.

 **A/N: DID YOU LIKE IT? IF SO CAN YOU REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW.**


End file.
